Memphis
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: Gambit decides to take Rogue on an impromptu trip to Memphis, TN. Rogue has full control of her powers now. Maybe oneshot, maybe not.


**Guess what time it is: new story time! Yay! I do **_**so**_** apologize for being so flaky. I have no excuse. And this is something I haven't done in a while: hetero love. Weird, right? I've recently become obsessed with Romy and decided to write a little on them. I don't yet know if this will be a one-shot or a chapter story, so tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER ONE: A TRIP

Rogue was sitting on the couch watching TV with Kitty when a certain obnoxious man blocked their view.

"Gambit, what're you doin'?" his girlfriend asked in a guttural Southern drawl.

"C'mon, chere. We goin' on a li'l trip." He grabbed her bare hand and pulled her behind him up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

"Gambit! Remy, lemme _go_! Where in hail're we goin'?"

The thief held up an Elvis CD and said, "To Memphis!"

X

When the cab dropped the pair of at the Madison on, well, Madison, Rogue looked up at the building and asked her beau, "Remy, hon, how kin we afford this?"

"I got it covered, ma chere."

"Hm, I'm sure," she muttered, setting her purse down on the check-in desk. They were in street clothes—Anna Marie in jeans and a sweater, Remy in slacks and a button-up. He looked downright respectable. He was wearing tinted sunglasses to hide the odd colour of his eyes. It was mid-September, so the summer heat had gone and left pleasant weather in its wake. Remy had somehow (and Rogue was sure she knew how) gotten enough funds for them to stay at a classy hotel in downtown Memphis, and so there they were.

The room was beautiful, a moderate mix of the classic Southern style with the contemporary, metal-worked styles. They had a great view of the city and the king-sized bed was plush with an ornate comforter.

Gambit sat beside Rogue on the bed, put his arm around her waist, and began to kiss her cheeks and down her throat.

"I t'ink we be gettin' some good use outta dis bed, non, chere?"

"Remy," Anna Marie breathed. "Did y' brought me down hea' just to seduce me?"

"Maybe. Is it workin'?"

"Maybe." She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately on the lips, tongues swirling.

Gambit pulled Rogue onto his lap, resting one hand low on her waist, the other massaging her breast. Anna Marie groaned and pushed her hands inside his shirt, popping the top buttons. She deftly undid the rest of the buttons and pushed his shirt away, then pulled her own shirt off and threw it to the floor. She pushed him down on the bed and ground her hips against his. Remy groaned and flipped over on top of her, but Anna Marie was back on top in an instant.

"Not this time, sugah. I'll be treatin' you," she purred with a seductive smile that made Gambit whine in anticipation.

Anna Marie kissed her way down Remy's chest while undoing his jeans. When the zip and button were out of the way, she ran her hands, feather light, down his warm chest and nuzzled her face in the forest of hair just above his boxers. Gambit pulled her up to his face and into a searing kiss while he removed both her jeans and panties, and nearly ripped his own underpants off.

He pounded into her unprepared, but she was already slick enough that it wasn't too much of a problem. They went quick and hard, Rogue riding the thief like a cattle driver, until they were both screaming their release.

They romped around the hotel room for most of the afternoon, then went at it again in the shower before dinner.

"Ungh! Remy!" Rogue screamed, throwing her head back against the shower wall as she came. The man nuzzled his face in her neck and gave a few more thrusts before coming and slowly slipping down to the floor of the shower, Anna Marie mewling happily in his lap.

"Dat was nice, chere…again."

"I tend to agree, but we best be gettin' ready fer dinner, baby," Rogue said, standing shakily and washing the scent of sex off herself before exiting the shower. Gambit followed her, reaching for her waist, but she smacked his hands away and berated him.

The two went to dinner at Central Barbeque, the best BBQ place in Memphis. "Oh my god!" Rogue raved. "This is delicious! We're taking some back to the hotel."

"Oui, ma chere, I agree. An' you look pretty cute eatin' it."

"Hush up, Swamp Rat. No one looks cute eatin' barbeque."

"You do."

Rogue stuck her tongue out at the Cajun, but then smiled at him fondly.

After dinner, it was dark and thus, time for partying. The pair walked the few blocks over to Beale Street, where the party was in full swing. Gambit took his girl's arm and led her into one of the bars and ordered them both drinks. They would be making their way down the street the rest of the night, if he had anything to do with it.

They were having a great time, laughing it up with the other partygoers, in bars and small shops of various themes: the Hard Rock Café, one bar with thousands of bras on the wall (Remy managed to convince Anna Marie, who was pretty drunk by this point, to hang hers on the wall as well), and Memphis souvenir shops, when they found one bar that had a poker table.

"Well, ma chere, I sink ish time f' Remy t' play a li'l game, non?"

"Oh, no you don't, Shwamp Rat. Yer not goan take these people's money. They're shpendin' enough as it ish."

"But, chere, ish just a li'l fun 'n games ish all. I won' bankrupt de folk." He stroked her cheek and pulled her close to him, grinding their hips. "An' after dish, we can go back t' de hotel, mm?"

Rogue kissed his chin and succumbed. "Fine. But only one game!"

"Of coursh, ma chere," he said, already seated at the table. Rogue stood behind him, carding her hands through his hair and running them over his shoulders and up and down his arms.

"Anna Marie, ma dame, I'm gonn' take y' right here if y' don' stop dat," he moaned a few minutes into their game.

"Sorry, sugah, but I just cain't wait."

"Den come sit in ma lap while I play. It'll be good luck." She did so, kissing him and playing with his hair the whole time. The other men at the table were so focused on Rogue, in her slinky top and fitted jeans, that they could hardly play their cards. Only one guy was playing halfway decently, but even he lost to the great Remy LeBeau.

After that, the pair practically ran back to the hotel and were on each other as soon as they hit the door. Rogue pushed Remy against the wall and stripped him quickly. While she took her own clothes off, Remy was putting on a condom and covering it with lube. Rogue literally jumped on him and they rolled so he was on top. He kissed her up and down, sucking on her nipples and splaying his hands lightly on her sensitive sides, before entering her. Rogue held onto her Cajun lover for dear life and met every thrust until they both came to shuddering climax.

Afterwards, during their recovery of panting breath and simply holding each other close, Remy decided something.

"Anna Marie, will you marry me?"

Rogue sat up halfway and looked him in his red-on-black eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Oui. I'm always serious with you, chere. I already have a ring." He disentangled himself from her and fetched a small ring box from his abandoned pants, then presented it to her when he got back in bed. She was sitting fully and curled close to Remy when he returned. The ring was a simple silver band with four diamonds in the shape of an X.

Rogue giggled and took the ring, putting it on her finger and kissing her lover. "I love it, Remy. It's beautiful."

"So you'll marry me?"

"No, I'm just goanna take the ring and run," she said with a mirthful smile. "Of course I'll marry you. I can't imagine anything else." She kissed him full on the lips and they made love again, but this time was more romantic than any since they'd arrived in Memphis, and maybe any time since they'd been together.

Rogue fell asleep that night curled in Remy's arms, her left hand held close to her face.


End file.
